


In Time...

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Community: bridge2sickbay, False Memories, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. There was a lot of things Old Spock had asked of him the day they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Kirk, Spock, McCoy - Clock

There was a lot of things Old Spock had asked of him the day they met. But it was the unspoken ones that kept bothering Jim when he officially started his captaincy. The memories of another life floating through his head, the worry of Old Spock about the three of them, living a life of something beyond friendship.  
  
He didn't know if it could work out, this time round. As much as the Narada Incident bonded his crew together, there were still worries and doubts, and the animosity between Spock and Bones was a bit more strenuous than in Old Spock's time. Still, he tried whenever he could, to form a relationship with Spock first, as him and Bones would always be solid, before trying to get them in the same room off shift.  
  
He was always reminded of his task at night, when the memories would resurface, showing a laughing Bones not quite like his and a nearly smirking Spock, of them camping of all things when they're much older. But still, that transferred emotion underlying it all, of not enough time.  
  
Every morning he wakes, determined to not let the emotion overtake him. While crazy events may be in store, the clock always ticking away, he doesn't believe in no-win situations. He still has time, and they will still have the greatest friendship ever known, even if Old Spock never dares to ask of it.  



End file.
